1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to joystick pointing devices and in particular to an improved pointing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Joysticks are known in the art such as shown by DeVolpi U.S. Pat No. 5,675,309 entitled "Curved Disc Joystick Pointing Device", and copending CIP application thereof, Ser. No. 08/496,433, filed Oct. 6, 1997.